Loli-Mischief
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: Lolita is a young child, she was abandoned by her midgardian father, and some how wondered into Asgard. there she was taken in by Prince Loki, who has been the only family Lita has ever remembered. Find out what adorable mischief this odd midgardian child can cause while in the care of Loki. originally a series of oneshota but it sorta escalated into an actual story.
1. Chapter 1

**This my first ever one-shot story. Whether it stays like this or not is completely up to you readers. I originally posted this on Tumblr, on an Imagine Loki url. It sounded like a perfect opportunity to make something cute. the prompt said "Imagine being a little kid around the age of 5, hanging around with Loki. When you see Loki being the bookworm that he is, you can't help but constantly giggle around him, call his name from the highest bookshelves of the library, and cling to his leg when he walks and bother him until you fall asleep sitting on his lap with an iron grip on his armor and cloak." So I took that and ran with it with my adorable little OC Lolita. If any of you are readers of my YJ fictions you may know her, this is a different take of her. if you're not familiar with me well have fun reading. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD! **

Lolita sat up in Loki's bed, not at all surprised that he wasn't there when she awoke. It was normal routine for her ever since she began living in the palace with him. Lolita was five years of age, and was not of Asgard (though that didn't seem to be a problem for Loki or the others). She had been living with the royal family since Prince Loki found her, abandoned in the gardens at the age of two. She had no memory of family, all she remembered was that she had been left there by her father—an unknown figure whose face Lolita can no longer picture.

Though she was of earth Lolita was not human; she had deep sapphire colored eyes and her pupils were narrowed into slit—not unlike a cat—and she has pale blue colored skin and dark blue hair that naturally spiked into two small devil-like horns on her head and she could perform magic. She kept her blue skin hidden away by a spell Loki had taught her. it replaced the pale blue skin, and gave her a pale tanned complexion instead. It wasn't out of disliking that he taught her the spell but rather out of kindness. Loki knew that being the way she was, Lolita would have a hard time fitting in with the asgardian children. He taught her the spell so that it would be easier for her to play among the other children. (however it was taught in vain, since she was much too shy to speak to anyone her own age.)

Yawning, Lolita rubbed the sleep from her eyes and climbed out of bed and flew out of the room she shared with Loki, and into the long and wide corridors in search for the dark haired prince. As she glided down the long hallway, she passed several of the guards, whom flinched when she came into view—much like her beloved Loki, Lolita liked to play pranks on people—she laughed a childishly innocent laugh and continued walking until she came upon the library. From past experiences she knew that she would find the black and green clad prince in there, reading one of the many tomes that could be found. She entered the room and immediately found him. A Cheshire cat grin spread across her face as she saw him.

Loki sat at one of the tables in the large library room his back toward the entrance and his nose in a book. He was completely unaware that someone had entered the room. so lost in thought it wasn't until the third time that he heard someone calling his name above him.

"Looookiiiii…." The voice giggled in a small sweet voice. Loki looked up and around the room, he knew exactly who it was, but for the life of him, couldn't find where the young girl was hiding. Her voice seemed to bounce around the room and fade away without revealing her location. He allowed himself a slight smirk, and continued reading. He stifled a small laugh as he heard Lolita let out a pouted 'hmph.'

"Loki…!" She whispered again, this time revealing her location above him. Loki looked up. His brows rose as he found the young girl sitting atop a tall bookshelf. She looked down at him with her big sapphire eyes and giggled. "G'morning Loki!"

"Good morning Lolita, should I even ask how you got up there?" Loki replied with a question. Lolita giggled once again and smiled innocently.

"Lita flew silly." She answered shortening her name. Loki shook his head as a small smirk appeared. He looked up again and saw that she was no longer atop the tall bookcase. He heard a giggle behind him, he paused for a minute pretending not to notice, then suddenly turned and plucked the young girl from the ground as he stood. Lolita let out a happy squeal as the asgardian prince surprised her.

"I swear you have the silence of a cat, little one." He said, making Lolita smile, "I didn't even hear you come in."

She giggled, letting out a tiny meow as she wrapped her arms around the mischievous god. He smiled and patted her on the head.

"And what does my favorite midgardian girl, plan to do today?" He asked setting Lolita on her feet on the ground. Lita looked up at him and smiled.

"Lita's going to do what she does every day, spend time with Loki." She said jumping into the air and hovering until she was at eye level with him. "Lita likes spending time with Loki."

"You should really try spending time with people your own age Lolita." Loki said, though in reality he enjoyed the child's company as much as she enjoyed his. Lita pouted.

"Lita does not want to spend time with anyone but Loki." She said with a nod, crossing her legs as she sat in the air. Loki gave a small smile and placed his hands on his hips.

"I plan to spend most of the day in the library you know." he said, "Not much entertainment for children."

"Lita is _not_ a child. She drinks milk." She said proudly. Loki laughs.

"So be it then, but I will not be held responsible for your entertainment, is that clear?" he asks sternly. Lolita nodded.

"Lita can entertain herself." She said crossing her arms. Loki looked at the young girl suspiciously. He knew all too well what her idea of entertainment was, mostly because it was he that taught it to her. A decision he regretted when it was directed toward him. However he said nothing and returned to his seat and continued reading. It wasn't long after that, that he felt Lolita hovering over his shoulder, silently reading the small printed text. He looked up.

"Lolita, I find it irritating when you read over me like that." He said softly, he looked over his shoulder to find she had once again disappeared. Knowing that she wasn't far off, he continued reading until hours passed by and finally he finished the book. He stood and went to return the book to its place on the large bookcase and removing a different book from its place. He nearly tripped walking back to his seat, as Lolita suddenly reappeared and clinging to his legs as he walked. A woman walked by and stifled a laugh as she saw the child nearly trip him. Loki's face turned a slight shade of red from embarrassment, he frowned and looked down at Lolita who smiled sweetly and let out a sweet giggle. His scowl soon faded, but the red remained as he walked, dragging the strange girl with him. Once seated Lolita climbed onto the table and sat propping herself up on her elbows and resting her head in her hands.

After a short moment of silence and peace, she reached out with one of her small hands and began playing with a stray tuft of hair that fell in front of Loki's face. Much like a cat with string. Loki sighed, knowing that it would be some time before he would be able to become lost within the pages of the book again. Giving a small smile he looked up at the young girl, who stopped playing with his hair long enough to roll onto her back with her legs hanging off the edge of the table.

"Lolita, would you like me to read to you?" he asked softly. Lolita beamed as she rolled over and sat up on her knees.

"Lita loves it when Loki reads to her!" She said excitedly. Finally fed up with the noise, someone further away gave a sharp 'shoosh' noise. Lolita let out a small mew, as she realized she's spoken too loud.

"Alright then, however we'll have to go somewhere else to read." Loki said then stood up, pocketing the book he was previously reading. He held out a hand for Lolita, which she happily took as she jumped off the table onto the ground and followed as he left the library. Once in the hallway, she willed her body into the air and perched herself on Loki's shoulders, and giggled. Loki didn't seem to mind this, and she began running her small fingers through his hair, making his once slick backed hair into a raven colored mess. Loki didn't mind it though, because it was all too normal to him these days. Even if he did give a few silent glares to anyone who dared to laugh as they passed. Finally, the two arrived to the shared bedroom. He then moved to the large dark green arm chair that sat in front of a desk and sat down, Lolita slid down to lay in his lap as he did so. She looked up at him and smiled as he retrieved the book he was once reading from his pocket.

"What book is that, Lita's never seen Loki read it before." She said sweetly. Loki held up the cover so that she could read the title. She scowled, "A…alice in..wo…wonder…land. Alice in Wonderland!"

"Very good." Loki said with a soft smile.

"Lita's never heard of that book."

"It's from Midgard, if I recall correctly." He explained. Lolita laid her head on loki's chest.

"That's where Lita came from…isn't it?" She mumbled, eyeing the painted image on the cover of a long blond haired girl, having tea with a rabbit, and a man with wild looking hair wearing a hat. Loki nodded.

"That's right." He said running his fingers through Lolita's short dark blue hair as he opened the book and began reading from the beginning so as not to confuse the young child. It was several hours before he finished. He looked down to find that Lolita had fallen asleep with her thumb in her mouth and her free hand in a death grip on his armor and cloak. He gave a soft smile, as he wondered when the small girl had fallen asleep. Slowly he stood so he wouldn't wake the sleeping girl and carried her to the bed where he gently pried her fingers off of his clothes and tucked her in.

"Sleep well little one." He whispered as he gently kissed Lolita's forehead and closing the door behind him as he left the room.


	2. Bath time

Chapter 2

"**Imagine having a bubble bath with Loki. Imagine him smiling at you before scooping up some bubbles to form a little butterfly, which he then blows into to give it life with his magic. It flies over to you and lands on your nose before popping, and then Loki kisses you on the nose." Another Tumblr submit from the Imagine Loki Blog. It gives me another opportunity to make a one shot of Loki and Lolita. Which is like a father/daughter relationship. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

It had been a long day, Loki had taken care of his princely duties—which for him were more mental than physical—and he was exhausted. He hadn't seen Lolita since the morning, he had told her she couldn't come along with him like she did every other day. Instead she spent the day with Frigga. He was surprised, when he entered his chambers, that he wasn't greeted by the young girl. He scowled searching the room for the small devil haired child, expecting her to be hiding from him. When he determined that Lolita was not in the room, he shrugged and headed toward the bathroom that connected to the room.

It was a large room with gold painted walls, and a bathtub in the center of the room. it was more like an in ground pool than a bathtub, but none the less that's what its purpose was. Slowly Loki made his way to the large tube and reached for the spigot turning the nozzle to let the hot water flow into it. Usually such a chore would be left to the maids, but Loki didn't wish to be bothered so he drew his own bath. He filled it with scented oils, flower pedals, and bubbles. Though he wouldn't admit it, he enjoyed bubble baths.

As the tub filled up with hot water, Loki undressed himself. Once fully unclothed he stepped into the hot water and relaxed, sinking deeper into the tub. He closed his eyes managing to get a few minutes to himself before he heard a small giggle. He opened his icey blue eyes and saw Lolita floating a few inches from the ground by the door. Without hearing a word from Loki she undressed and jumped into the tub, splashing water onto the floor and in Loki's face. She let out a giggle as she resurfaced and looked to him with an innocent smile.

"Lita missed Loki today." She said. Loki gave a small smile.

"Lolita we've talking about this." He said. Lita tilted her head and smiled.

"But Lita always takes a bath with Loki. It's one of Lita's favorite parts of the day." She said, "Lita also likes sleeping with Loki."

"Alright fair enough." Loki said with a laugh, "But this is the last time do you understand little one?"

"But why?" She pouted.

"Because you are growing up, and soon you will have to bathe on your own." He explained, Lolita frowned and sunk into the water until she was only visible from the eyes up, "You'll also have to start sleeping in your own room soon."

"Lita does not want to grow up then." She mumbled, blowing bubbles in the water. Loki let out a small laugh. Lolita was such an adorable child, and she never stopped amusing him with her cuteness. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

"That is part of growing up, as well as separation." He said casually. At this Lita gasped—forgetting she was partially submerged—she choked on water. Loki sat up and patted the small girl on the back, helping her cough up the water. Her eyes began to well with tears, when she was finally able to breathe again she spoke.

"Lita doesn't ever want to be separated from Loki!" She shouted. Loki stopped as tears fell from Lolita's big sapphire cat eyes, "Never ever!"

"Loki saved Lita…Lita would be lonely without Loki." She said crying, she looked up at him with a sad and terrified expression, "If Lita grows up, does that mean Lita can no longer see Loki?"

Loki was silent for a while. To Lolita, he was the beginning of her life. His mind recalled the day he found her. It was still somewhat light outside on that day, Loki had decided to take a walk through the palace gardens. It had been several years after his Midgardian teacher* had left his world. He was still quit depressed after she had left. He remembered reminiscing of the woman of earth, she had taught him many things; magics from her world as well as stories. He also remembered the feelings he had for the dark yet pale skinned woman, feelings she had rejected by saying she was tethered to another man from her world. It had been when he moved to leave that he heard the sound of a small child crying. That was when he found Lolita, clothed in nothing but her nightgown, and sobbing into her knees.

She was scared when she first saw Loki, but she told him of how her father had abandoned her, and how her mother had died a few years after she was born. The small story made Loki's heart sink, and he offered to let her live with him, and ever since then she had lived with him. Always by his side and never letting go of his hand and always smiling or giggling. It was small wonder why she would be so afraid of the idea of being separated from him. Loki looked down at Lolita who rubbed her eyes to keep from crying.

He reached over and placed his hand on the crown of Lolita's head. She looked up at him, her bottom lip protruding into a sad little pout. He gave her a smile, silently assuring her that he would always be there for her, a quiet message that she seemed to understand and smile about. He withdrew his hand and with it, scooped up a handful of bubbles and forming a butterfly. Lita stared in amazement as he blew life into it with his magic and it fluttered around the room, before it landed on the end of her nose. It sat there for a moment. its wings which shone with rainbow colors that reflected from the light, moved up and down, mimicking the movements of a real butterfly before it popped. It made Lita giggle sweetly, which in turned cause the dark haired god to let out a small chuckle. He then leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose where the bubble butterfly recently rested. She let out a squeal of joy.

After their bath, Loki dried off wrapping a towel around his waist dried Lolita off with another. He helped her into her evening gown, and into bed. It wasn't long after that she was out like a light, curled up like a cat and her thumb in her mouth. He smiled down at her, thinking back to what she had said earlier about never wanting to be away from him. It made him feel happy—loved even—that someone other than Frigga felt that way towards him. Perhaps she could wait a while longer before forcing her to sleep in her own bed. After all, what harm was there in letting her sleep with him? He smiled, caressing the side of lolita's face.

"Silly girl."

**Another adorable one-shot story of Lolita and Loki, oh to clarify (*) this is part of a fanfiction I plan on posting at some point in time titled 'The Midgardian Teacher.' All my fictions involving Lolita, Loki, and the (for now) mystery Midgardian teacher are connected. I may not get to how that is until later, and if I do get to that part I may pussyfoot around uploading the chapters, the reason why is because I have to get to a certain point in another fiction before I upload that story sorry to disappoint. See you next chapter.**


	3. Sick

Sick little loli

** 'Imagine Loki taking care of you when he sees you're in pain' another Lolita and Loki tumblr inspired one shot, eventually I will make this into a real story, I'm thinking of making a few more one shots before making it an actual story so enjoy. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Loki had spend his day at the library today—like he was everyday—today however something felt off. He looked up from his old text and looked about the room; Lolita had not been around to torment him all day. This bothered him; she was usually there the moment she woke up until the moment she finally fell asleep in his lap. It made him wonder where the young one was. He stood, closing his book and leaving the library in search for the little girl.

After hours of searching he found nothing. Lolita was not in her usual hiding spots and perches. She was not in the gardens napping in the trees, and she was not tormenting the guards—something she enjoyed doing—it was odd, and it made Loki more than a little worried. He began to grow panicked. Where could Lolita be? As he searched he managed to run into his older brother Thor. Thor scowled down at him.

"What is the matter brother?" he asked with a slight chuckle, "You seem panicked."

"Have you seen Lolita?" Loki asked, figuring he might as well check if he had. Thor laughed.

"I would think the little imp would be with you. She manages to cling to your cloak as though she might fall off Asgard." He said, Loki scowled.

"I am serious brother have you seen her?" he asked, this time rather crossed. Thor shook her head.

"I've not Loki." Thor said, this time with a look of seriousness. Without saying a word, Loki pushed past him.

Finally he decided to check in his chambers. It was unlikely that she would be there, at least not when Loki wasn't with her. He let out a sigh and pushed open the doors and went in, he looked around the room. Nothing. Nothing until he looked at the bed, there was a small lump in the covers. Loki scowled as it began to move, and a groan escaped from under the heavy blankets. It sounded strangely like a cat mewling in pain. He moved closer until he could see a small pale blue hand clinging to the pillow.

"Lolita?" He asked, lifting up the blankets to find the small girls curled up in a ball, the spell she used to keep her pale tanned complexion was broken and her pale blue skin was ever visible. One hand clung to the pillow and the other wrapped around her stomach. She looked to Loki with a pained expression.

"Lita does not feel well." She groaned. Loki sat on the bed and placed a hand on her head.

"What is wrong little one?" he asked concern brimming his voice. Lolita let out a moan of pain.

"Lita's tummy hurts." She moaned. Loki scowled, moving his hand from the top of Lolita's head to her forehead, checking for a fever.

"You do not have a fever." He said, then moved his hand to Lita's stomach. It was strange, what could make the young child feel so sick when she hadn't left his side the night before. Unless, he thought, then looked to Lita, "Lolita did you sneak out of bed at any time last night."

Lita looked up and shook her head silently. Loki scowled.

"You know I can tell when you are lying." He said, Lolita bit her lip. Loki asked again, "Did you sneak out of bed last night?"

"…yes…" she mumbled, Loki nodded.

"And where did you sneak off to?" he asked, Lolita was silent for a moment, then felt another surge of pain, she let out a yelp.

"Lita was hungry, so Lita went into the kitchen." She mumbled.

"And what did you eat?" Loki asked stroking Lolita's hair. Lita closed her eyes, wincing in pain.

"One of strawberries that was brought back from the nine realms." She groaned, holding her stomach. Loki let out a sigh.

"Lolita, you know you cannot ingest strawberries." He said, Lita pouted.

"But they smelled so yummy." She whined. Loki shook his head; as adorable as she was, Lolita never could step away from any kind of temptation, even if it made her seriously ill. She was horrible allergic to strawberries—something Thor one time had forgotten, and it led to a fight between the two brothers (long story short, Thor never forgot again)—and if she were to eat even one she could end up bedridden for days. He looked down at the small blue girl who was at this point crying from the horrible pain.

"Well Lolita, will this be a lesson to not eat the red fruit anymore?" he asked. Lita nodded her head feverishly. She was lying of course, children never learned they're lessons. He shook his head, "No more strawberries. Ever. Or I will not take the time to sooth your pain next time."

Lita nodded again silently, and Loki cradled her in his arms. She let out another cry of pain, tears streamed down her face as she clung to Loki's cloak as if it would somehow end her suffering. Loki smiled down at her reassuringly as he ran his fingers through her dark blue hair.

"Shh, my dear," He whispered in a soothing voice, "It will all be over soon."

"It huuuurts." She moaned, writhing in pain. Loki shouted for one of the maids to come and fetch something for lolita's stomach. The woman nodded then left, she soon returned with ginger water, which she handed to Loki, who helped Lita to drink. She made a face from the bitter taste.

"You must drink it Lolita or your pain won't subside." Loki told her.

"It smells yucky." She mumbled, Loki smiled.

"Then hold your nose." He said. Lita pouted, but did as advised and held her nose. She gulped down the water and soon the pain in her stomach went away. She fell asleep in Loki's arms once again. Loki smiled again; Lolita was such a silly child. He was going to have to tell the servants to lock the kitchen doors at night, because he knew for a fact she would go back another night. It was strange, because he knew the girl wasn't dense, yet she continued to do this every time someone brought Strawberries from another realm. It was almost as though she thought that because they were from another world they wouldn't affect her allergies. Perhaps he would never know why she did the things she did, but either way he cared for her all the same.

**Not my best ending but there will be more! So stay in touch and I will see you in the next one-shot. Bye-bye.**


	4. The Same

The same

**'Imagine being there for Loki when he finds out he is actually from Jotunheim, and your love prevents him from doing all the terrible things he would've proceeded to do if you hadn't have been there.' Another thing from the tumblr blog Imagine Loki—yaknow actually just assume that most of these are from the tumblr unless I say otherwise. While this is someone's imagine I'm sorta adding a twist. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Screams filled the bath house as women ran out, Lita had decided to entertain herself and had done so by pulling a prank on the unsuspecting women in the bathhouse. She had created an illusion of a large snake that was slithering around in the warm water. Lita sat floating in the air, laughing uncontrollably over her own prank. She had expected to scare a few of the women, but not so many. It had been some time since Thor had been banished to Midgard, and everything had been so depressing so she decided to lighten things up as well cures her boredom.

Suddenly Lita had a feeling that something was wrong. The feeling made her chest tighten as she dropped to the ground and took off in search of Loki. She didn't know why but she just had to find him. He hadn't been feeling right since he came back from Jotunheim with Thor and the others. He'd been distant and lost in thought. It had bothered Lita and she wanted to ask him what was wrong, but could never gather the courage to. Now she regretted not being brave and felt that whatever bad feeling she had involved him.

Panicked she ran through the halls of the palace, searching for Loki but having no luck in doing so. Until she heard yelling coming from a hallway, Lita stopped; she recognized one of the voices as Loki's. he sounded in pain. It made Lita's eyes sting with tears, she didn't like knowing that he was in pain. It made her feel awful.

She stood outside the room Loki was in, she could hear Odin's voice and everything that was going on. She heard Odin reveal Loki's real true Jotun heritage and the reason for Odin taking him. Lita bit her lip as she heard Loki's voice, angry and in pain. It was no wonder the Allfather favored Thor over Loki, why he treated him different than his brother. She then heard Loki shout and call himself a monster. Then silence.

Lita looked to the door, as she heard Loki call for the guards, which soon arrived. Lita hid behind one of the large stone columns so she wouldn't be seen until Loki came out of the room. once she saw him she came out of hiding and looked up at him. He didn't look back at her at first, and he was silent. After the guards had left with Odin, he looked down at her and sighed.

"I imagine you heard all that, didn't you?" he asked, Lita nodded silently. Loki looked away, "I am sorry, I know that this will probably be very hard for you to understand but…"

"Loki is just like Lita." Lolita said sweetly, Loki looked down to see a big smile on her face, and the illusion that gave her the tanned complexion had broken, and her blue skin was revealed. She let out an innocent laugh and hugged him.

"Lita does not care; Jotun, Asgardian, Loki is Loki. Lolita loves Loki." She said, her voice breaking slightly as tears stung her eyes. Loki stood there for a moment. Shocked by the girl's words, but he felt happy. Happy that his true heritage did not scare the only person he cared for besides Frigga. He bent down and plucked Lolita from the ground. He smiled to her and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you Lolita." He said with a small smile. Lita sniffled and wrapped her arms around Loki's neck.

"Loki is not a monster, not to Lita." She mumbled. She then looked up to Loki, "Is Allfather going to be ok?"

"I do not know, we will have to go to Frigga and ask her." He explained.

"Is Loki ok?" She then asked, her deep sapphire eyes looking into his cold blue ones. Loki was silent once again. He was still shocked to hear about his true Jotun nature, and he was certain to ask Frigga about why all of this was kept secret. For now, however, he was going to spend the rest of the day with Lita; they'd both had enough excitement for one day. Loki looked down at Lita and smiled.

"I will be alright." He said honestly, and was going to be fine; with Thor banished, and Odin in Odinsleep _someone_ had to rule Asgard and with no other takers, the burden of the crown would fall upon his shoulders. Where it should have been from the start. He smiled, there was a lot of work to be done, and Loki had a lot of things planned for Asgard. Big plans, one of which began by taking a trip to Jotunheim, but not until after Lita had fallen asleep for the night. The last thing he wanted was to drag the small girl into his plans. it would only end up hurting her, and that was something he _never_ wanted to do.

**This one was shorter than I wanted, but it's a good cliff hanger, so I will leave you here this is no longer a series of one-shots! This is now an actual story which will be taking place within the time of Thor the first movie, maybe a bit of Avengers, and a bit of Thor 2. Maybe I'm not entirely sure yet. For now however things are gonna be intertwinded with Tho the first movie. All from Loki or Lita's perspective of course. Tbh Thor can go suck one. Hahaha! Jk, chris hemsworth is a pretty hot guy, but not as classy as Tom Hiddleston. Just sayin. SEE YOU NEXT CHATPER!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

** Running out of titles for these haha course then again I stopped doing my series of one shots haven't I? haha XD well let's get to the story shall we? ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Loki had gone to Midgard to speak with the banished Thor, leaving small Lita alone to entertain herself. She had kept her mischief to a minimum, only chasing the maids while she guised herself as a rodent. However, she soon became bored of tormenting the maids and had decided to pay Frigga a visit. She found her by Odin's side waiting, praying, and hoping the All-father would wake. The look of grief made Lita hesitate in popping in. She didn't like seeing everyone so depressed, even if she wasn't a big fan of the all-father—in fact the old man scared her—she didn't like seeing him in this state. She also didn't like how Loki had been acting over the last few days. After lingering in the door way for several moments, Lita decided it was better to leave her be.

"I know you are there Lolita." Frigga said surprising the young Midgardian. She looked up and gave Lita a slight smile, "You may be silent, but when you linger in doorways you leave yourself open to be noticed."

Lita came out from being slightly hidden in the doorway as she walked toward Frigga, keeping her distance a bit. She looked to Odin who laid with his eye closed in Odinsleep, and then to Frigga who kept her warm smile. Besides Loki, Frigga was the only other person Lita cared for. She had been the one to talk Odin into allowing her to stay in the palace with Loki.

"Is all-father going to be alright?" she asked in a small voice. Frigga's smile fell a bit as she looked to Odin. She looked back to Lita and held out her arms, inviting the young girl to sit with her. Lita hesitated for a moment but eventually moved to sit on Frigga's lap.

"I do not know if he will be alright. We were not prepared this time around." She explained, "However, we must stay strong and hope for the best."

Lita scowled down at the incapacitated Odin. He looked so old—compared to normal—while he lied helpless in Odinsleep. Lita never did like Odin, he had been against the idea of allowing her to stay with them. It had been Frigga, his wife and queen to talk him into allowing Loki to keep her. He also never spoke to Lita, unless it was necessary. (which was closer to never.) so Lita felt little to no remorse in seeing the old king this way. She then thought of Loki, and how broken he had been when Odin had told him of his Jotun Heim linage. She scowled down at the sleeping king, as she fought back tears while remembering Loki's pain stricken voice.

"Lita does not understand why Odin did not tell Loki the truth." She grumbled finally. Frigga held Lita close to her. Not surprised by the young Midgardian child's comment.

"Odin had his reasons for keeping Loki from the truth. He did not want Loki to grow up thinking he was a monster." She explained, as best she could.

"Odin should have told Loki sooner, Loki would have understood." Lita mumbled biting her bottom lip. Frigga sighed and ran her fingers through Lita's deep blue hair.

"I know you do not like Odin, Lolita, but please understand, he was only trying to protect Loki. He truly does love Loki as his own. Just as I do." She said calmly. Lita let out a huff, "Do not be angry with the choices my husband has taken. You are young, and therefore do not understand the workings of adults."

Lita looked up at Frigga with confusion clouding her big blue eyes. She then looked to Odin and frowned. She didn't know what Odin had been thinking when he kept Loki from the truth, but she still hated him for how he held Thor in higher regard. If Odin truly _did_ love Loki, she didn't see it. After a while of sitting and watching Odin while he slept, Lita eventually became bored.

"Lita is going to go wait for Loki to return." She said sweetly, as she jumped off of Frigga's lap. Frigga let out a sigh, knowing full well she did not change the child's opinion of the all-father, but happy all the same to have had her company. Lita soon scurried away from Odin's chambers and down the halls until she was outside the palace and heading for the gate. She decided she would wait with Heimdall, keeping of the Bifrost. Since he could see all, he could easily tell Lita what her beloved Prince was up to, and—with hope—tell her if Loki was on his way home.

She skipped her way down the rainbow bridge, she always enjoyed the many colors that reflected in its crystalline structure. It brought back feelings of a forgotten memory, a memory that she could not being back no matter how hard she would try. Eventually she would give up on the memory and think of the times she would walk with Loki as he and—on occasion—Thor and his companions would go to ask Heimdall to transport them to another world. She would always plead and beg with Loki to allow her to accompany him, but every time she would get a stern 'no' followed by a gentle promise that perhaps one day—when she was old enough—he would take her to see the worlds beyond Asgard. Of course that day had never come so far.

Finally Lita found herself outside the large entry hall that was the bifrost. There she found Heimdall standing where he always stood. He attention toward the opening at the far end, and his back was too the young girl. She dared not sneak up on the man, for she knew he was able to see her. even with her silent footsteps and teleporting powers, he was always able to see her. it bothered her to no end, but sometimes she did enjoy the old man's company—even if he didn't feel the same.

"I see you there young one. What is it you wish?" Heimdal asked his voice echoing though the chamber all while not taking his eyes off the endless black and jeweled abyss. Lita smiled and willed her body into the air, where she soon found herself floating right next to the old gate keeper.

"Loki said he would be returning soon." She said, "So Lita shall wait for him with Heimdal. Is that alright with Heimdall?"

"You may do as you please. _I _cannot stop you." He said. Lita nodded and smiled as she floated back to the ground, from there she sat in front of Heimdall and sat waiting patiently for Loki to arrive. She sat quietly for a while, but soon began to fidget from boredom. She began making small illusions, with the magics Loki had taught her, soon becoming bored with that. She looked up to Heimdall who looked straight ahead.

"Does, Heimdall see Loki?" she asked sweetly as she floated into the air once again, this time to be at eye level with the guard. Heimdall's expression did not change, as he stared beyond Lita and into the vast night.

"I do, he speaks with Thor. Of what I do not know." he said. Lita smiled brightly, wishing she could see what Heimdall could see. How great it would be if she could see everything her dear Loki could see. However things like that were only gifted to Heimdall, and to fictional characters within Midgardian books that Loki would read to her. Suddenly Heimdal paused, and made a face that looked similar to a scowl. "I have lost him."

"What does Heimdal mean?" Lita asked confused.

"I have lost sight of the Prince Loki." He said. Lita pursed her lips as she crossed her legs to sit Indian style in the air. Heimdal could see everything within the nine realms. How was it he couldn't see Loki? She laughed having come to the only reasonable conclusion.

"Perhaps Heimdal's eyes fail him." She teased. The all-seeing guard narrowed his eyes to her.

"Be silent, imp." He said in a tone that resembled a growl. Lita glared.

"Lita is not an imp! She is a girl!" She shouted. She hated being called an imp, it was what Thor would call her, along with the lady Sif and the warriors three. Even Odin would refer to her as an imp at times. She hated the name so. Especially since she wasn't an imp, why they all referred to her as such was beyond her and even Loki's knowledge. She huffed and landed on the ground with a loud slap as her sandals hit the floor.

"Lita grows bored of Heimdal's presence." She said with a huff as she crossed her arms, "She shall wait for Loki somewhere else. Away from the failing eyes of old men!"

With that insult being her final word, Lita stomped out of the round chambers of the Bifrost and back toward the rainbow bridge.

"Lolita!" Frigga's voice called, rather irritated. Lita froze in her tracks, in waiting for her beloved God of Mischief to return from his travels, she had nearly forgotten the time. She bit her lip and decided it was a good time to become scarce, however there were no good hiding spots to choose from, and soon she saw Frigga bounding down the rainbow bridge towards her. "I thought I might find you here young one. Have you forgotten what time it is child?"

"Loki has not returned from his errand yet." She said with a whine, "Lita wishes to stay here and wait."

"Do I recall you saying you did not wish to spend your time waiting for the Prince while in the company of an old man?" Heimdal asked matter-o-factly. Lita turned and glared at the back of the guard's head. Even in his near monotone voice she could hear the spitefulness in his tone.

"Spiteful old man!" She hissed, showing her fangs. She soon found herself in Frigga's hold.

"Now, I would thank you, Lolita, if you would come with me quietly instead of fighting me." She told the young girl, "That means showing me where you are truly hiding."

At the all-mother's words Lita's form disappeared into shimmering blue light, and the real Lita stepped out from behind the door way. She pouted, Frigga and Loki both knew when Lita was using illusions. It was an unfair advantage they had over her, and at a time like this she wished she had the same advantage. Especially when Frigga's form disappeared and she reappeared next to her. Lita let out a small squeal of surprise as Frigga wrapped the devil haired girl into her arms and scooped her up into a tight hold.

"Noo, Lita does not wish to go without Loki!" She shouted as she fidgeted in the Asgardian Queen's grip. However, no matter how hard she struggled she never could manage to escape Frigga's hold. No matter what trick she played.

"Lolita this is growing tiring, must we do this every time Loki is not home?" Frigga asked as she walked back up the rainbow bridge toward the palace.

~0~

The next thing Lita knew she was in the bath house with Frigga and several other hand maidens. She was dropped into a bath that had no doubt been sitting there for some time. Lita pouted as she sat in the water. She hated taking baths on her own, normally she would take them with Loki, however there were times he would not return on time. In which case Lita would hide and try to avoid Frigga and her hand maidens. Sometimes she would escape, other times Frigga would ask the help of the maids that would jump at the occasion to get back at Lita for playing pranks on them. Lita scowled, as Frigga ran soap through the young child's hair.

"Honestly child. This game of cat and mouse grows tiring. I should not have to go through such lengths to bathe you." Frigga scolded, trying hard to keep the soap from seeping into Lita's eyes. Lita huffed.

"Lita would not have to try and run if Frigga would let her wait for Loki." She grumbled, puffing her cheeks out. Frigga reached for a bucket, dunking it into the water before pouring it on Lita's head to remove the soap.

"Now Lolita," She said calmly, "You know you cannot always bath with Loki. You are growing up." She said. Lita spit out a stream of water from her mouth then sighed.

"Loki has already had this discussion with Lita." She mumbled, "Growing up is unappealing to Lita. Lita does not wish to grow up, if it means losing Loki."

Frigga paused for a moment. She knew of Lita's abandonment as well as Loki's fondness for her, however, Loki tended to coddle her. She was surprised to hear that he had spoke of this at all. She recalled a time when she had told Lita _and_ Loki that a child should spend more time with children her own age, and not inside all day. Lita had pouted remarking that she did not need _anyone_ but Loki. When Frigga scolded the two, Loki had come to her defense saying how he feared how the other children might tease Lita given her Midgardian background and her blue skin. He then begged Frigga to at least give them time to find a way to hide Lita's skin color—to which the all-mother agreed—but when said day came, the two had all but forgotten about their deal. So of course hearing that Loki had actually taken the time to speak to her about growing up, it surprised her.

"You will never lose Loki, young one." She said kneeling down to be at eye level with Lita, "Even as you grow up, and find someone to be with, you will never lose Loki."

"Lita does not need anyone but Loki." Lita mumbled, looking down at the water. "no one but Loki, and Frigga."

Frigga let out a sigh, as she grabbed a towel from a nearby stand. She then held it with two hands spread out, "It is time to get out Lita. You may sleep in Loki's chambers tonight while you wait for him."

~0~

Hours later Loki returned from Jotun Heim, he had just finished breaking a deal with the king of the frost giants. He would allow them to come into Asgard, undetected, so that Laufey himself could kill Odin where he slept. When he returned Heimdal stood waiting for him.

"I turned my gaze upon you in Jotun Heim." He said as loki passed. Loki paused, "I could not see you."

"Perhaps your eyes are failing you in your old age." He said not turning to face him. Heimdal turned slightly to see the prince.

"How strange, your imp child made the same comment today when she asked me to see you." He said, "I recall a similar time happening when the Frost Giants came."

"You think the Bifrost is the only way to and from worlds?" Loki asked cocking an eyebrow as he turned towards the guard. Heimdal turned further to fully see the expression on the god of mischief's face. There was a long silence between the two Asgardians, before Loki turned, "As your new king, you will obey me, and you will not allow anyone use of the bifrost. Is that clear?"

Heimdal voiced his obedience as the new kings walked away towards the palace. He had grown tired from his day of bargaining, lies, and double crossing. He headed straight for his chambers, once there he changed out of his armor and into his evening wear and headed towards his bed. There he found the young Lita, fast asleep and clinging to a piece of parchment. On it was a picture painted in green and gold and black, was a crude picture of himself and Lita, smiling and holding hands. Loki smiled for a brief moment as he gently slid the paper out of her grasp and set it aside. He then began to wonder; would he be able to protect the young child if his plans did not work? He knew that if he failed he would be banished from Asgard, but he did not know what would become of the young girl if he were to leave. Would she be banished as well? He imagined Frigga would not allow a child to be banished into a harsh world. Especially one as young as Lita was.

Loki shook his head free of those thoughts. His plans wouldn't fail, he would succeed and Asgard would be ruled by its rightful king, and Lita would know nothing of his plans. The farther away from them she was, the safer she would stay. Loki eased himself into bed, trying carefully not to disturb the young girl. He failed however, and Lita began to stir. She let out a grown and open her eyes slightly.

"Mmg, Loki..?" She mumbled, she was still very much asleep but just barly conscious enough to make out Loki's form. He smiled and place a gentle hand on the crown of her head.

"Shh. Go back to sleep." He whispered, stroking Lita's hair as he tried to lull her back to sleep. She snuggled in closer to the god of chaos.

"Will Loki tell Lita about his adventure?" She mumbled. Loki nodded.

"In the morning." She said back to her. Lolita yawned and closed her eyes as she hugged close to him.

"Lita missed Loki….so much…." She mumbled and soon fell back asleep. Loki was determined now, more than ever. He had to succeed. For the both of them.

** This took forever! Writers block+work+little to no sleep= well you see. It's currently 3 am as I finish this and I am dead tired. Haha please review, no flames, and I will see you next chapter. Yay!**


End file.
